Nervous Play
by Ezzaria26
Summary: Love has taken center stage in Yura's life. What was once an important goal has now become a faint memory as Yura focuses on her supposed fairy tale romance with Q-Ta. But she's about to get a wake up call. Maybe it's time someone redefined fairy tale.
1. FYI, I Hate Fairy Tales

**Hello, everybody. I couldn't help but notice the small number of fanfictions for Honey Hunt, and I also couldn't resist seeing how a majority of those were not about my favorite couple. This happens often, but never to such a severe degree. I do believe I'll just have to write my own fanfiction and see if it encourages others. Or maybe lots of you guys just don't like the couple like I do.**

**At first, I loved Yura with Q-Ta. And then, after a couple of chapters with Haruka in the picture I realized something. I could never love Yura and Q-Ta as much as I love Yura and Haruka. If you've read up to chapter 21, you understand my dilemma.**

**Disclaimer- Honey Hunt isn't mine. But if I could draw handsome men like that all the time, I tell you I'd be drawing this instead of writing it.**

**Moving on!**

_And they lived happily ever after. _

_I think I just vomited. All these stories about girls living the life of a nobody being swept off their feet and riding off into the sunset on the stupid white horse of their fucking perfect prince. Women always dream about their happily ever afters and that prince coming to claim them. Yeah, whatever. Fairy tales are stupid. It makes women feel as if there's hope, like they have something worth dreaming for. Right, because (apparently) actually working a job and being interested in more than just boys is the stupidest idea ever. I hate it._

_Men never get swept off_ their_ feet. No, no, no, they have to do all the work and slay the dragon and find that stupid shiny carriage that their true love wants to lounge in as they head off towards eternal bliss. Right. What a load of bull shit. Why can't insecure princes find a princess who pulls them out of their dark world and leads them into the sunset?_

_God I can't believe I just thought that. If someone found out what just went through my head I'd get beat up and have a swarm of girls dressing up as princes and getting on white horses to take me away._

_What is wrong with me? _

…

"Oi, Haruka. Are you there? Haruka? Geez, what is wrong with you? Focus!"

With a jolt Haruka's head snapped up, a loud crack following the abrupt movement. He flinched, grimacing as he rubbed the back of his neck. What had made him lose focus and start thinking about stupid fairy tales anyway?

A couple distant giggles from across the room reminded him. In a corner of the room there were three girls, one with choppy and heavily layered red hair, one with flowing ebony hair, and the other with black hair that fell over her eyes and framed her face as if calling you to come look at the piece of artwork that was being framed.

A light pink blush dusted his cheeks at the idea of her seeing him space out and act like a fool, which for one normally never happened, and for two he normally didn't care what people thought. But this was Yura, and even if the odds of her laughing at him were slim, it still made his face heat up.

Yup, there was something clearly wrong with him if he was internally writing overly sappy poetry about a weak, fragile and boring girl like Yura and moping about fairy tales. Piece of artwork? Who described a girl's face like that?

That's when he realized he had broken from his day dreaming because someone had yelled something at him. "What?" he asked, looking over to see all his band mates looking at him curiously. All of them looked pretty amused at catching him off guard.

He had been too out of it to tell who the hell had spoken, but it had to have been one of them.

"We come to support you in your audition and then you ignore us. Ugh!" Shin flipped his hair dramatically and crossed his arms as if he actually cared. As Shin turned his head away from everyone with a mock pout to show fake distress, Shotaru and Hiroto caught each other's eyes. Shotaru offered a very small, extremely subtle smile, and Hiroto gave a nod that barely could be considered one.

Haruka's mind scrambled to try and remember where he was, attempting to push aside the image of the seemingly plain yet somehow pretty Yura. Audition, audition…

Right! He was auditioning for Nervous Play, a movie based off of a true story. He didn't really know what the story was about, but his manager insisted that taking part in a movie based off such a touching and apparently well-known (how could it be well-known if he'd never heard of it?) story would be good for his image. Haruka went with it, and now here he was. His band mates, eager to find out for themselves how this would play out, had come to support him.

Now, this was far from the actual truth. Hiroto, having been in contact with Nanase since the concert, had heard that Yura was to be auditioning. Shotaro, being close to Hiroto, knew what the subtle gleam and quick glance at Haruka during the phone call had meant, and he swiftly convinced Shin they were going to… ah, support Haruka at his audition. Right. Mission Watch The Humor Unfold was currently a success, as Haruka's fading blush proved.

"Female number 18!"

Haruka wondered who it was, glancing up to see Yura saying good-bye to her new acquaintances with a tinge of nervousness. She glanced over at Haruka just as someone else called out "Male number 23!" Haruka didn't even remember what number he had, so he looked at the tag on his shirt. Two. Three.

Oh.

He stood, looking over at Yura as they both headed to their separate rooms. "Good luck, Haruka-san. You'll do amazing," she assured him as she opened the door to her audition room and entered.

Haruka had planned to respond, but got caught up by her confidence in him. When he finally worked up the courage to whisper "You too" the door had closed.

"Male number 23!"

Haruka shook his head at his stupidity and walked over to the door for the male audition room. The man waiting at the door nodded to him and Haruka placed his hand on the door and twisted, entering the room to be greeted by six judges. The first five were at the same table, each with a name tag in front of them stating their name and how they were related to the making of Nervous Play.

On the far left was one of two women in the room. Her hair was dark brown with a bright blonde streak on the left side. Her hair was a messy pixie cut with razor bangs that favored the left half of her and accented the blonde. With ear piercings, a nose piercing, and an eyebrow piercing to go with her metallic heels, necklaces, bracelets and rings. To go with it were dark wash denim skinny jeans and a lime green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. Her hazel eyes instantly snapped to Haruka, sizing him up it seemed. She was the co-character designer by the name of Ayako Watanabe according to the shiny gold nameplate.

Next was the screenplay director, a man in his late thirties named Hachiro Sasaki, who had black hair slicked back with only a couple bangs in front of his brown eyes. He seemed more professional, with black slacks, dress shoes, a dark green sweater vest and a white button-up shirt underneath. He nodded to Haruka, but did nothing else.

Ginjiro Sato, the co-acting director, had dark-wash denim jeans, black shoes, and a deep red button-up shirt. His dark brown hair was pretty plain, short and classic. His blue eyes seemed a bit worried, wondering if the overconfident musician would be a waste of time. He appeared to be in his early forties, and he'd probably seen many spoiled actors and musicians.

The last man at the main table went by the name of Rokurou Tanaka, and apparently was in charge of male costume design. It seemed fitting, as he himself had a good sense of fashion with charcoal gray slacks, black dress shoes, a navy-blue button-up, long-sleeves shirt, and a black jacket thrown over it. His blonde hair fell near his shoulders and was layered and wavy, with green eyes beneath his bangs that were observing Haruka's clothing choices. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and a very creative man.

Last at the table was the second woman, the cinematography director by the name of Sayuri Yamada. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a complicated knot at the back of her head, showing her green eyes. She looked far more professional than her female counterpart, with black slacks, deep purple and gold heels, a light purple blouse and a black cardigan. Gold hoop earrings and a single gold chain necklace was all she had to add to her look, and she had an artistic gleam in her eye as she looked Haruka over.

That left one person, and this person puzzled Haruka. He had no nameplate, nor was he sitting at that table. Instead, he was in the far corner of the room sitting in a leather chair with a folder and notepad in his hands. He had heavy black bangs that practically covered his soft hazel eyes, and the hair reached his shoulders with even more layers than Rokurou. Dark jeans, leather jacket, black converse, and a black Linkin Park shirt. Haruka felt the most pressure from the mystery man as he looked him up and down. His stare held the most weight and the most thought.

"Haruka Minamitani, number 23. There is one male lead and eight secondary male parts that are within your age range," said Hachiro as he looked at a piece of paper and then went through a couple more.

Haruka nodded as he took his place centered before them.

Hachiro pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to Haruka. "This is an excerpt from a scene at the beginning of the movie. The moment you take it I want you to start. You will be acting as a student named Akio, and Ginjiro will be acting as Professior Kuroshi. This scene takes place at a college campus in the evening," Hachiro explained as Ginjiro held up his own copy of the brief scene.

Haruka inhaled and accepted with confidence, taking the paper.

And so the scene began.

"Ah, sir!" Haruka said, trying to figure out what the atmosphere was.

Ginjiro didn't give him much time. "Akio, what is a college student doing on campus at nine pm?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

Oh, so this wasn't a casual meeting. "I just wanted to ask about that test. The one on Friday?"

"You're not skipping to have whatever makeout party you and your friends are planning," Ginjiro replied sternly.

What? Geez, the nerve of this guy. "Whoa, wait! If I was gonna skip for an awesome makeout party I wouldn't ask permission. I mean, I… That's not the point! No, Professor Kuroshi, I was asking for Laiyr."

There was a pause, as if the professor was thinking it over. "Laiyr? Laiyr would ask me himself, and he'd never miss a test. Mr. Ryoji, I'm afraid you'll just have to reschedule whatever plans you had for this Friday will just have to wait," Professor Kuroshi said. A note said that the professor was walking away, leaving Haruka's character to say the last line to himself.

"But I didn't even_! Ugh! Now what am I going to do?" Haruka said, clearly worried and with a disatisfied frown.

And then the scene ended.

Ayako looked over at Hachiro and Ginjiro, who both nodded. She smiled, making a popping sound with her mouth before pulling out a pen and flipping to a different page in her notebook. "Haruka Minamitani. Why are you auditioning for this film?" she inquired.

"Because of the story. This story has been touching people's hearts for a couple years now, and I want to be able to do the same, so that even more people can know about it," he explained. In truth he had no idea what the story was about, and he was only here because his manager had suggested it for publicity, which he couldn't get enough of.

Ayako nodded. "Now, characters set aside, we have nothing specific in mind just yet, but we might if you answer some random questions. Would you consider yourself a hard worker?" she asked.

Haruka nodded. "Being known comes with hard work doesn't it? I will make sure everyone is satisfied with my performance."

Ayako smiled and wrote something down. "Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite music?"

"Any I feel actually means something." So, definitely not Q-Ta's. Haruka tried not to mentally vomit.

"Favorite season?"

"Summer." Geez, these really were random questions.

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"How do you feel on losing?"

"I don't handle that well. I put my best in because my best will get me to succeed. Otherwise what was the point?"

Ayako had been writing down his brief answers it seemed, and finally she smiled. "How about love?" she asked.

"What kind?" Haruka asked, unsure of how to answer.

"Let's say boyfriend girlfriend." Aw, shit. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Not the fairy tale kind."

"You don't like fairy tales?" Ayako asked, interested.

"Not in particular," Haruka answered.

Ayako wrote something down then glanced over at the man in the corner, who seemed to finally be genuinely interested. "Why?" she inquired.

Haruka swallowed, trying to figure out how to explain without ruining the interview and getting bad publicity. Where to even begin with Yura, if he should begin at all. Luckily, he didn't have to. The man in the corner looked at his watch and abruptly called out, "Number 24 has to come in now. This interview needs to be cut short." Haruka was now officially confused. Had he already failed? No, he didn't think he had done so bad on the read of the short scene.

"Time? Cut short?" Ginjiro asked, glancing at the other judges.

Ayako nodded. "That's right. Number 24 is on a strict time schedule. Haruka-san, I hope you don't mind. We'll have to continue this interview, say at about five this evening? The other judges will be unable to attend, but I can relay your answers. My assistant will be able to attend as well, and then we can finish the interview. Just meet back here if you don't mind," Ayako explained, standing up to signal to the man at the door to call the next number.

Haruka was still shocked at how this was going. But thankfully his photo shoot got done at four and he could come back in time. He bowed, trying to ignore the strange turn of events. "Thank you for your time," he said before departing, a whisper of murmurs escaping from the room as the door closed.

**And there's Haruka's audition. I have more written, luckily for those of you who hopefully enjoyed it. I don't know how often I'll be able to work on it, but I would've felt horrible if I didn't contribute to the small amount of fanfictions available for Honey Hunt.**

**So, since I have no idea if you enjoyed it, please review! Flames will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism. But in my defense this is a side thing that I'm doing for fun, and I'm not about to do a lot of research to replicate a super realistic interview and filming process. I'll try to keep my Honey Hunt facts straight. People may or may not be out of character, but I will do with them what I desire, as this is my fanfiction. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Ezzy**


	2. I'm Number 18

**Chapter two is here! I don't know if you're excited about it, since the story has really only existed for… what, three minutes? But I already had it written, so why not? Here you go.**

**Disclaimer- Honey Hunt isn't mine. What a shocker.**

Yura entered the audition room, still a bit nervous about the whole thing. She knew the story well, and figured Mizorogi sent her to audition because he thought she would do well as one of the minor female characters, like the girl that worked at the library, or the nurse. Yura was very familiar with the touching and romantic story. When she had first heard the story on the news she had cried. It was even the one time she had been close to her mother, as her mother was home at the time and she had cried as well. Then again, that was back when Yura was around eleven or twelve. Maybe her mother still loved her then.

Then again, now that Yura thought about it, that electrician that kept coming because of a supposedly malfunctioning plug in her mother's bedroom… Oh God. Yura bet that even when she was eleven her parents had been cheating on each other.

But now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that. Luckily she had done a good job of getting rid of those dark feelings outside the room. With a put together smile on her face, she had walked into the room, and here she was now, standing before six judges.

At least, she thought there were six. One was a girl with ebony locks falling to her elbows in a half-up and half-down style, with heavy bangs over her right, icy blue eye. She wore dark denim jeans, a purple tank top, and a black button-up shirt over it, left unbuttoned. She looked sharp, angular, and a little bit… lethal. But the woman didn't even meet her eye, just lounged back in her leather chair and doodled on her pad of paper. So, was she really a judge? Either way, Yura could not ignore the feeling that she seemed vaguely familiar.

The other five judges had golden name tags and were all seated in a row on a long table. They looked attentive, and Yura met their gazes, having grown used to ignoring the nervousness that came with the action.

The first was Makato Kobayashi, co-character designer. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, with layers of green, purple and yellow shirts under a gold chain necklace and leather jacket, over tastefully ripped jeans and black tennis shoes. His green eyes seemed to be eternally laughing, and he had spiky, dark brown hair on top.

Ruri Kichida, the writer of the screenplay itself, appeared to be in her mid-thirties and rockin' it. Her hair was black and tossed up in a loose, sideways bun. Maroon glasses perched at the bridge of her nose as her deep blue eyes scanned through a few pages of a packet in her thing, long-fingered hands. If it weren't for the dimples that only came from smiling a lot, and the fact that Yura could see in the gap between Ruri's black jacket sleeves and her arm that tons of words were written there in pen, she would've said that Ruri was a stiff and serious type. After all, she had killer red heels, sharp white slacks, a deep purple blouse, sharp red nails, and a simple gold watch on a black band on her wrist. It was all business otherwise.

Meiko Takahashi was the co-acting director, a girl with blonde hair in loose ringlets that fell to her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed like they would soft and sparkly, but the minute she saw Yura her eyes turned steely. A kind face had gone harsh and calculative. She had even dressed normal and nice, with a simple light blue t-shirt tied with a shirt band to fit her petite form, along with a dark-wash denim skirt a couple inches above her knee, and black flats.

Next was the head of female costume design, Masuyo Nakamura. She was in her late twenties, at best, with black hair that had a couple deep red highlights. She had a simple suit, a black skirt that clung to her legs and stopped at the knee, a maroon blouse, and a couple gold bracelets and necklaces. It was a simple style, but she seemed pretty confident in herself. She probably pulled out all the stops for an actual event of importance.

That left only one person left, the second guy in the room. His hair was black, but there were steely gray hairs scattered throughout that somehow made him look distinguished and not old. A silver and black goatee and the hint of a mustache added to it, and his dark green eyes seemed to be calculating… how Yura looked against the wall? Why would he…? Right, it was Kenshin Ito, the set director. No wonder. He seemed more business than Ruri, with a navy jacket, light blue button-up shirt, khaki pants, black shoes and a navy blue tie that went with the jacket.

Ruri seemed to have finished looking through the parts, and she took off her glasses to look at Yura, who guessed the glasses were just for reading. "Yura Onuzoka. There is one female lead and six definite secondary female parts that you are capable of performing in your age range," Ruri explained in a cool voice.

Yura smiled softly. Ruri sounded nice, not that it was enough to truly put Yura at ease. She bowed, trying to be as polite as possible, before she heard Ruri tap her pen and snap to attention.

The girl in the leather chair seemed to shift a bit, but otherwise said nothing.

Ruri tapped her pen again as she slid her glasses back on. "Alright, Yura. I have a short scene from the beginning of the movie. You'll be playing Saya, a girl working at the pizza shop. Meiko will be playing a college student named Shiori. The moment you take this paper," at this Ruri revealed a single sheet of paper with the short scene on it, "the scene will begin."

Yura normally had time to read the skit, but apparently this wasn't how it was going to be. "S-sure," she said, confidence dropping just slightly at this. How was she going to get in character?

Not to mention that Meiko was now eagerly pulling out her own identical script. Well, here goes nothing. Pizza worker. Think pizza worker. Pizza worker, female, Saya. Yura was like a pizza worker. She took orders a lot and did what people told her. This was still going to be really hard. So many people… watching… Oh God.

Yura reached for the paper that Ruri offered and gingerly took it, not pulling away until Ruri let go.

"M-miss, c-could I take your order n-now?" Oh no, she was already stuttering. This was going horrible.

She looked up to see how disappointed Meiko was, but the woman kept going. "Well, I'm on a diet. Hold the grease on whatever I order," she commanded in a rather controlling voice.

Yura knew that Meiko was still trying to take her seriously, even though she screwed up. Yet, somehow, that didn't bother Yura, because the line had caught her off guard. Wait, if this woman wanted something lo-cal, why would she go to a pizza place? Hold the grease? On a diet? "Miss, this is a pizza place. I can't do that," Yura said, voice surprisingly strong, and confused. She was acting like herself, and yet she was acting like Saya, and she didn't even realize.

Meiko's eyes snapped to Yura's for a startling second. "Then you better figure out how to do it. I'm not about to risk this bod for your fatty pizza. A veggie, with no grease," Meiko said with a tense and irritated voice that sounded extremely sugary and overly nice, as if she actually respected the pizza worker. Hah.

Yura frowned. This girl, why did she think she could get away with that? "What's her problem. If she doesn't like our fatty pizza she doesn't have to come here," Yura said with surprising annoyance.

"She's almost worse than that goth guy we had last time," Meiko remarked in complaint as the footnote said a friend of hers by the name of Maki entered.

"Right, as if Laiyr would ever annoy a customer," Yura said with spite.

The scene ended, and Yura realized that this was the part of one of Laiyr's fellow employees. Saya had Laiyr in one of her classes at college, and they worked together at the pizza place, and when Amaya came in to ask about Laiyr, Saya was the one who gave her the information she needed. Saya also covered for Laiyr at work for a while, and gave him the homework he missed, becoming a good and steady friend.

Yura's eyes widened in realization as she handed back the paper.

Makato then pulled out his own sheet of paper and a pen. "Onozuka-san, why did you want to audition for this film?" he inquired, pen poised to write.

Yura smile unknowingly turned to sad. Though Keichi had been the one to suggest she audition, Yura had been looking at those auditions for a long time, wanting to do something even though she didn't think she could do any of the important parts justice. "I heard the story from the television, and I was brought to tears. It was… the one time I felt close to my mother, as we both sat there crying at what we heard. But, I felt the tears were… superficial. Like, why I was crying wasn't enough. So I looked into it. I admire Amaya. She might've been conflicted with the past, she might not have, but the decision to save Laiyr… I wonder if I could've made it, if I could've gone through with it all and had the strength like Amaya did. But I admire all those people for the decisions they made, especially Amaya and Laiyr. I didn't cry anymore. It wasn't so much sad as it was reassuring, knowing there were such great people in this world. I want people to know that. If they cry, that's fine, but I want them to know why these people are great, not just that they had a sad history, or went through some bad things." By the time Yura was done, she could only pray she had gotten her point across effectively.

Makato wrote something furiously before glancing over at the deadly woman in the corner. Nothing happened except for a quick arch of the eyebrows between the two, making Yura shift with discomfort. Makato quickly turned back to her. "How do you feel about love?" he asked.

Yura swallowed. What kind of a question was that? Oh this was bad. This was very bad. What was she going to do? She was panicking! This was it. The audition was now officially dead. Q-Ta… she wanted Q-Ta here… "I, um…" Just think about Q-Ta. Yeah. Think about Q-Ta. "I think love is a great thing, when you've found the right person and you both realize how willing to love you are…" Yura's voice drifted away. She felt like she had something more to say, but the words weren't coming out.

The character designer seemed to be conflicted, before he opened his mouth to ask another question. But, the woman in the leather chair tapped her pad of paper sharply to get everyone's attention. "Number 19 has another audition after this one, so it'd be best if we got her in here now," the woman explained.

Makato nodded as the others seemed a bit confused. "You're right. I do remember hearing about that. We'll continue this later. Around five thirty, how about you come back to this room? Only me and my assistant will be able to make it, but this won't take long, I promise you. Just meet us down on the ground floor, okay?" Makato flashed a smile, and Yura gave an unsure one in return.

She had failed, hadn't she? Blushing lightly, she bowed to them. "Th-thank you very much for t-ta-taking your time to interview me." With that, she left the room as Makato signaled for them to call number 19.

**And there goes chapter two with Yura's audition. Hers was a bit shorter, I know. But all will be made clear. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Flames are ignored, and constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you!**

**Ezzy**


End file.
